


Return to the Past 8

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [8]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 8

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

尖銳的叫罵聲和震耳欲聾的咆嘯在耳邊響起，崔誠允低著頭閉上雙眼，污穢的字眼砸向他，但他不為所動，這一切都是他的錯，他不否認。

李長埈的媽媽用指甲劃傷他，李長埈的爸爸用拳頭打在他身上，這些都比討債的那夥人下手還輕，崔誠允承受得住。

李長埈嘗試著維護他，為他擋下好幾次暴力襲擊，他發現自己不能忍受李長埈受到傷害，即便那個將會帶給李長埈最多傷害的人就是他自己。他把擋在自己與李長埈父母之間的戀人推開，他給與李長埈一個堅定的眼神，勾起一個極不明顯的無奈笑容。

「別擔心，哥沒事的。」他用只有兩人才聽得見的音量說道。

轉頭面對猶如海嘯一般的李長埈父母，他跪了下來，然後行了一個最莊重的大禮，之後依然跪著，李長埈嘗試著讓他起身，但崔誠允並不願意。

「你們放心吧，我絕對不會再接近長埈了。」崔誠允冷漠的說道。

李長埈瞪大雙眼，他不敢相信崔誠允口中說出來的話，他們可以一起面對一起克服，人生中的困境讓他們走在一起，不能夠因為另一個毫無意義的困境把他們分開。

「哥你在說什麼？」李長埈大吼，他以為崔誠允會和他一起面對。

崔誠允沒有回話也沒有看向他，他提著經過一場家庭紛爭後已經被收拾好的行囊走出那曾經暫住的大宅。他聽見李長埈在他身後大吼大叫，喊著讓他回去，李長埈的父親死命的拉著兒子，讓他不能夠追上前來。

「你被騙了，他就是那麼無情！」崔誠允聽見背後傳來這一句話，他已經不想搞清楚是誰對李長埈這麼說的了，如果必要，他願意來扮這個黑臉。

「騙子、誠允哥你是騙子。」李長埈對著崔誠允漸行漸遠的背影大吼，後面似乎還說了什麼，但是崔誠允已經走遠了，或者他選擇性聽不見接下來更多更多讓他心碎的話語。

天空是火紅的夕陽，街道上熙來攘往，人們依舊過著他們的人生，一切都沒有改變，唯一改變的是他自己，今天的崔誠允終於是孤單一人了。

從那天以來，他一直在掩蓋內心的真相，他知道這絕對不是一條好走的道路，絕對會對李長埈造成傷害，但是短暫的快樂讓他誤以為自己可以得到幸福，他不是該在李長埈人生中出現的人，在一切都還來得及的狀況下，他會盡快抽離。

有一天李長埈會忘了對他的所有愛戀，只剩下被傷害的恨意，然後愛上另一個女孩，過著幸福且正確的人生，那樣就夠了，他不奢求自己有甚麼好結局，但是李長埈不能夠被拖累，因為他愛他。

他無處可去，只能隨便在街上找便宜的骯髒小旅館，他照樣上他的學，他不用擔心李長埈會找過來讓他動搖，因為李長埈的父母已經決定讓他轉學，無意間……或者說刻意間聽見，李長埈會轉到國外的學校去，跨越了一大片遼闊的海洋。

崔誠允變得比以前更沉默，身上的陰沉氣息也比以前還濃厚，他終究還是這樣子的崔誠允，之前抱著能改變的想法是他太幼稚了，因為那樣的幼稚讓他自己至今仍然心痛。

李長埈雖然說著要轉學到國外去，但距離手續還有一段時間，這段期間李長埈請了長假，崔誠允猜想是李長埈的父母強制將他禁足在家的，不過那樣也好，不見面就能夠安然度過這段時間，在李長埈出國之前他絕對不能夠有一絲動搖。

回想在離開那天，李長埈似乎也在背後大罵他騙子，但不一樣的是，那是撕心裂肺的大喊，老實說李長埈一聲一聲呼喊時他早已堅持不住淚水，那也是他更不能回頭的理由，他不會向任何人示弱，因為他是崔誠允。

那天最美的夕陽下，他隨便轉入一條從沒進過的小巷，巷子裡看不見夕陽的華美光彩，只有房屋堆疊的黑暗陰影，崔誠允蹲下身來大哭一場，他其實很想控訴命運的不公平，為什麼偏偏是他，為什麼所有的悲劇劇本裡主角都寫上了崔誠允三個字。

他也是有脆弱的一面，他也是有妄想過幸福的一天，妄想著和李長埈一起度過的每一天，但是他知道那是不對的，李長埈的大好人生不能夠有自己這樣的污點存在。

離別這件事由他來開口就好，惡人這件事他已經當習慣了，再承擔一個罪名不算什麼，如果能讓李長埈幸福，他願意。

割捨一切過後的崔誠允生活像是行屍走肉，時間過得飛快他也絲毫不在乎，過一天是一天，反正每天都是一模一樣的枯燥，現在的他真正是自己一個人了，沒有任何一個朋友和家人，真正的孤單一人。

他好不習慣這樣的安寧，吃著拉麵和三角飯糰時耳邊沒有李長埈的驚呼聲、睡著後睜開眼沒有李長埈好看的睡顏，他很驚訝他居然習慣了那些幸福的小日常，他不配擁有的。

李長埈不是沒試過找他，前前後後好幾次李長埈從家裡脫逃，然後在他上學時在校門口等他，又或者是放學後在超商裡頭的座位區和他遇見，一次一次的逃脫讓李長埈家的管束越來越嚴格。

「哥，回來吧。」在和離別時一樣的美麗夕陽下，李長埈又一次逃出家門，在路上攔住崔誠允。

「你怎麼了？」崔誠允並沒有回答他，而是看見李長埈渾身不對勁而擔心。

只見李長埈的右手一動也不動，全身都是大大小小的擦傷，衣服和手腳上也都骯髒不堪，像是在泥地裡打滾一樣。

「只是逃出來發生了點意外……我沒事的哥，所以回來吧，拜託你。」李長埈說著整個人昏了過去。

崔誠允連忙接住他，讓後打了電話讓救護車送去醫院，一路上他也跟著，他不得不承認他很擔心李長埈，握緊了失去意識到李長埈的手，就像上次在殯儀館裡李長埈握著他那樣子，他不想放開，但還是逼迫自己一定得放開。

送去醫院後院方表示並沒有什麼大礙，只是營養不良，且右手骨折。後來崔誠允才知道李長埈絕食抗議，且從房間的窗戶爬出來只為了找他，那些是李長埈的母親告訴他的。

「我不會找長埈，但是請你們好好照顧他。」遠遠看著病床上熟睡的李長埈，崔誠允對李長埈的母親行了個禮說道。

「你以為我們不想嗎？」高貴的女士氣急敗壞的說道，「也不想想是誰讓長埈變成這個樣子的！」

是崔誠允，答案毫無疑問的就是崔誠允，他想了想痛苦的笑了笑。

「我們馬上就要到國外去辦最後的手續了，手續完成後才會讓長埈跟著過去。」李長埈的母親說道，「我們不在的這段期間，我不希望發生任何事。」

「我知道了。」崔誠允冷靜的說著，轉身離開醫院。他並沒有走遠，而是在入夜後醫院一片漆黑又空無一人的停車場蹲了下來。

眼淚一直掉，但是他並不想哭，只是忍不住眼淚，狠狠賞了自己幾個巴掌，讓雙手跟雙頰都一片通紅，他讓自己不要哭。

之後崔誠允寫了一段很長的訊息，告訴李長埈自己並不是真的愛他，還寫了一個完美的計畫如何得到免費食宿，並且大肆嘲笑李長埈的傻，崔誠允用盡一切所學的詞語來把自己寫成世界上最糟糕的男人，然後按下發送，訊息就這麼寄給李長埈。

同時他將李長埈的帳號封鎖了，他不想知道李長埈有沒有看見，甚至心裡還小小的期待李長埈不會看到，後來他乾脆把通訊軟體刪了，因為他用不到，他的通訊錄裡只有李長埈一個名字，封鎖後留著也沒有用處。

崔誠允嘗試著活得像以前一樣冷血，嘗試著變成一個和以前一樣的不良少年，但就像對李長埈的感情一樣，這一切都無法回到最原始的狀態，他依然像是行屍走肉一般活著，過著那無意義的人生。

他的日子照樣過去，直到某天早晨，喚醒他的不是陽光鳥鳴，也不是聲音極大的機械式鬧鐘，而是一通從沒看過號碼的電話。

李長埈看著手機螢幕，電話號碼的開頭是「+1」，他知道這是美國打來的電話，但是他很確定自己沒有什麼朋友會給自己打電話，更不用說從美國打來的電話。

猶豫了半晌他還是接了起來，電話那頭傳來有些陌生的聲音，是李長埈的父親，這是他第三次聽見李長埈父親的聲音，第一次是放了音樂的房裡傳來細碎的爭吵，第二次是被發現後對他大聲辱罵，而這次是第三次，心裡隱約覺得很微妙。

「我是長埈的父親，事情緊急我就直說了，你應該認識那位吧？」李長埈的父親說了個名字，崔誠允只是應了一句，他認得那個名字，那正是一直以來向他暴力討債的債主之名，「我的公司向他借了錢，所以才想辦法搬到美國，但是這件事被他們發現了。」

「那跟我有何關係？為什麼找我？」崔誠允冰冷的問道，但事實上他拿著電話的手在顫抖，他已經下定決心要忘記李長埈了，突然的消息反而讓他不知所措。

「因為，長埈還在韓國。」

-TBC


End file.
